El primer Aniversario
by BBangel
Summary: One-Shot. BATMAN y Raven como personajes principales. Un año ha pasado ya, y dos personas, unidas por el dolor, se reúnen por accidente al visitar el Cementerio de Ciudad Gótica. Batrella, con mención de Rae/Rob.


_**¡Hola! Mi nombre es BBangel, pueden llamarme BB (en ingles se pronunciaría vivi) y esta historia es la primera de los Teen Titans. Tengo pensado que este sea el tema del que mas historias voy a publicar.**_

_**Batman es un personaje principal en la historia, pero no estaba segura de subir esto como un crossover ya que no sé en que serie/película/cómic de Batman iría mejor. También tiene algo de la historia de la Raven original, o eso creo yo, porque nunca leí un cómic de los Teen Titans, la información que tengo es de la wikia o Wikipedia. Si ustedes conocen a esos personajes y sus historias, y piensan que a este fic le vendría mejor estar en otro lado, por favor díganmelo en un review.**_

_********__También quiero aclarar que el Batrella me gusta desde que leí el fanfic "Paz" de Speisla cartoon cartoon. No tengo idea de a quien se le ocurrió esta pareja, pero quise hacer una historia con ellos para probar como eran._

_**Espero que les guste mi historia.**_

* * *

_**El primer Aniversario.**_

Al fin en casa.

Al menos eso era lo que Tim había dicho, ¿no? Pero Bruce no estaba seguro, esa noche no sabía como se sentía ni que era lo que quería hacer. Sí sabía lo que _tenía _que hacer, pero tampoco estaba seguro de _querer _hacerlo. La tercera noche más complicada desde la muerte de sus padres y el asesinato de Jason. ¿O esta estaba en el primer puesto? Tampoco estaba seguro de eso.

Él y Tim se encontraron con que la baticueva tenía las luces ya encendidas. Alfred los esperaba, con una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas en las manos. Tim corrió hacia ellas un poco más rápido que Flash.

-¡Ouch! ¡Queman! – se quejó el chico.

-Las acabo de sacar del horno, muchacho.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes… - Alfred le sonrió con afecto.

Los tres subieron a la mansión. El dúo dinámico tenia que cambiarse antes de bajar a cenar. O desayunar. ¿Qué es lo que se come a las tres de la mañana?

Bruce caminaba al lado de su protegido por el largo pasillo. Tim dobló hacia su habitación.

Tim, no voy a bajar a comer. Tengo cosas que hacer – el chico apenas si volvió la cabeza para demostrar que lo había oído. Se imaginaba que diría algo como eso. Lo había estado esperando toda la noche.

* * *

Bruce bajó de nuevo a la baticueva y encendió la computadora principal.

-Computadora, localiza y muestra a Robin primero – la máquina repasó una lista.

-Localizado, Richard Grayson, Robin, uno, líder de los titanes – la pantalla se iluminó para mostrar a una figura en medio de una gran sala – Jump City, Torre de los Titanes fundadores – Un chico, algo despeinado y con antifaz, examinaba una serie de papeles desparramados en la mesa. Estaba solo y en las ventanas se notaba la oscuridad de la noche.

-Computadora, localiza y muestra a la Titán Raven.

-Localizada, Raven Roth, Titán fundadora. Jump City, Torre de los Titanes fundadores – esta vez, la luz de la pantalla bajó notablemente. Una habitación en la que casi no entraba la luz, con una chica sentada al borde de la cama. Leía un libro grande y viejo. Bruce la miraba, con ojos tristes.

Raven puso un señalador en el libro y se levantó para guardarlo en una de las bibliotecas. Se sacó la capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y la dejó sobre la cama. Salió del cuarto, su cabello destellando luz con cada paso que daba, sin darse cuenta de que un hombre la observaba con atención, mientras soltaba un suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dejaba de ver _ese _cabello.

Bruce, el hombre, apagó la computadora y salió de su propiedad muy lento para lo que tenía acostumbrado, en su Ferrari 458 Italia spider.

* * *

Nunca había sido muy dado a los cementerios.

No había presionado a Dick para que visitara a sus padres, pero siempre lo había llevado si se daba cuanta que el niño lo necesitaba. Con Jason había sido más difícil, porque el chico no tenía lugar para visitar; su familia había sido cremada. Y Tim. Había asistido al entierro de sus padres, además de eso Drake siempre iba a visitarlos.

Luego estaban _sus _padres.

Alfred lo llevaba en cada aniversario, en cada cumpleaños y en cada día del padre o la madre que se presentara.

No había vuelto a ir estando _solo._

Y Jason… pero no había enterrado a Jason realmente, porque él había "revivido".

Era cierto que pertenecía a esa parte de la población que lamentablemente tenían cosas que hacer en los cementerios. Y que los había visitado tantas veces como viuda cincuentona del siglo 19.

Pero seguía sin sentirse cómodo en uno.

No se trataba de que tenían que _gustarle _esos lugares, sino de que había gente que iba por gusto, a hablar, a dejar algún regalo. Bruce siempre había ido por compromiso.

Porque sería _irrespetuoso _no _ir._

Esta vez era diferente.

Nadie sabía que él estaba allí, nadie sabía _porqué. _Al menos, no nadie que pudiera hablar de eso. Y sin embargo, aunque al regresar a casa nadie lo iba a mirar con aprobación por haber estado donde estaba, Bruce planeaba quedarse allí por un buen rato.

Ahora comprendía lo que las personas iban a hacer en los cementerios. La primera vez que llevó a Dick, se lo quedó mirando desde el auto, preguntándose porqué quería regresar al lugar que probablemente le recordara – por ejemplo – que su felicidad nunca iba a ser completa. Que siempre iba a faltarle algo y que ese algo estaba encerrado tras lindas rejas negras, separado para siempre del resto de la humanidad por un muro de interminable realidad, visible absolutamente para todos.

Dick había salido _animado _de ese mismo cementerio. Bruce se había preguntado si a los nueve años ya comprendía que no había arma de Batman, ni de ningún otro superhéroe, que pudiera tirar abajo aquel condenado muro de realidad.

Seguía sintiéndose solo. Seguía pensando que nunca iba a ser feliz de nuevo, y las ganas de llorar y matar a alguien – _el que sea _– no se habían ido. Pero aquella noche, sabía que no podía, no tenía y no quería estar en ningún otro lugar más que en el Cementerio privado de Ciudad Gótica.

Y quedarse allí era exactamente lo que iba a ser.

Se sentó sobre la hierba, con el frío viento soplándole al oído.

* * *

En un determinado momento, había alzado el rostro y mirado las estrellas. La noche era fría. Las ráfagas de viento seguían silbando. Estaba rodeado de tumbas y sentado frente a una. Había árboles a los lejos, que controlaban el paso de los mortales a través del muro. Él había saltado por encima de esos mismos árboles, dándose cuenta de que el muro no estaba ahí sino en la tierra, como un escudo protector.

Al bajar la cabeza y leer _¡de nuevo!_ La inscripción en la piedra, sintió algo detrás de sí. Unos pasos. Lentos y vacilantes. Suaves.

Caminaba como _ella. _Exactamente como _ella._

-Pensé que estarías en otro lugar – comentó - . O que ya habías pasado por este.

-No tuve tiempo. Y este es único lugar donde le rinden homenaje.

-¿Ah, si?

-No quedó nada de Azarath. ¿Dónde más, sino, querías que pusieran su tumba? – ella habló con irritación, irritación hacia él. Pero no había dolor. De todas formas, Bruce no había esperado encontrar dolor en su voz. Tampoco esperaba encontrarse con Raven y escucharla.

-Caminas como ella – dijo después de un largo rato de silencio. Raven seguía parada detrás de él y no podían verse las caras.

-¿Eh?

-Tu forma de caminar es como la de ella – casi podía sentir como la chica – _la niña, _pensó él – se ruborizaba y miraba lejos de allí. Tardó unos instantes en contestar.

El viento silbó mas fuerte por un rato, llenando el silencio de la que podría haber sido su hijastra.

-Oh. No lo sabía.

-Claro que no. También hablas parecido. Algunos… tonos de voz… suenan igual. Ella solía ruborizarse, mirarte un momento con intensidad y al otro desviar la mirada por largo rato. Te he visto hacerlo a ti también. Con Robin, a veces.

Raven se quedó callada. A Bruce no le molestó.

* * *

Al rato de que Bruce mencionara a Robin, ella dio unos pasos al frente e hizo ademán de sentarse. Él se corrió un poco para que ambos quedaran al frente de la lapida. Raven no tenía puesta la capucha y de reojo, Bruce la miraba con intensidad.

Se parecían tanto…

Quizá demasiado.

Los parpados de Raven estaban algo caídos, observaba la hierba con tristeza y algo de resignación. Bruce, en cambio, tenia el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de leer la inscripción una y otra vez.

_-Hola, me llamo…_

"Nacida el 20 de…"

-…_¿Tú eres Bruce Wayne? faltaste ayer, en Historia nos pusieron juntos para el proyecto de semestre. Como soy nueva en la Academia…_

"Desaparecida el 5 de…"

_-Bruce, no ando en nada raro. Ayer estuve con esos amigos que no te gustan y por eso no te dije donde iba… Lamento que te hayas preocupado de esa forma pero…. ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy BIEN! Simplemente, necesito estar sola. _

"…, vista por ultima vez en las afueras de Gótica, por la mañana…"

_-¡Bien! ¡Te lo diré, Bruce, pero después de eso no quiero mas preguntas! Tengo un atraso… Significa que quizá esté embarazada… y deba irme por un tiempo. ¿A dónde? Pues a donde deba _ir. _¿Entiendes eso? Bruce, ¿lo entiendes?_

"Amada hija, te seguiremos esperando"

Ella de verdad se había ido. Y el día que había vuelto, había sido un secreto, por eso los señores Roth _seguían _esperando.

_-Sé que es increíblemente descortés de mi parte pedirte algo, pero… Ahora que eres… Ah… ¿Cómo era? ¡Batman! ¡Eso! Ahora que eres Batman, quizá puedas, vigilar a mi hija. Simplemente quiero saber que está bien. Se fue hace ya un tiempo y he estado tan preocupada… Cuando supe que estaba aquí, pensé que podrías ayudarme. Ya sé que no es la misma cuidad pero… Bruce, tú puedes hacerlo, es tu mundo. Ya no es el mío. Ya no… pertenezco a este lugar._

Quizá en ese entonces no fue cierto. Su corazón y su alma estaban allí. Su pasado seguía allí, _esperándola, _como bien había quedado grabado en aquella roca.

Pero ahora, en esa fría y ventosa noche, las palabras que había pronunciado tanto tiempo atrás no podían tener más verdad dentro.

Ahora, en esa fría, ventosa y solitaria noche, ella pertenecía al lugar resguardado por el muro de la realidad.

* * *

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo la conociste? – ahora su voz mostraba un profundo desconcierto. Tenía razón, pensó Bruce, porque desde el punto de vista de ella, no había posibilidad de que dos personas así se conocieran tan fácilmente. Pero la realidad, fue que el encuentro de esas dos almas gemelas – como a _ella _le gustaba decir - no podía haber sido más fácil.

-Fuimos juntos a la secundaria.

-Raven se quedó en silencio.

-Era mi mejor amiga. No quiero decir que fuéramos muy cercanos, pero yo no me relacionaba con nadie. Ella fue lo más cercano a una amiga que pude tener.

-¿Y cómo… cómo te enamoraste de ella?

Bruce lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-No sé. Con el tiempo, supongo. Ocurrió… sin darme cuenta.

-¿Y como es que volvieron a encontrarse?

-Ella me pidió un favor – Raven rodó los ojos, estando bastante segura de cual había sido ese favor -. Luego, retomamos el contacto… de a poco.

-¿Y ambos_ recordaron _lo que habían sentido años atrás? Aunque no creo que lo hayan_ olvidado, _precisamente.

Él no pudo evitar mirarla bruscamente, con el ceño de nuevo fruncido y algo ofendido. Pero ella seguía mirando a la hierba con la misma mirada triste. Así que Bruce volvió a mirar la tumba, tranquilo

-Sí. Yo no la olvidé. Ella dijo que tampoco me había olvidado.

-No mentía – eso era cierto, pero Bruce sabía que ella lo comentaba sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Ah, un año.

¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que él y Raven estaban en ese horroroso lugar?

Hamm… un par de horas, no más que eso.

¿Cuántas veces había visto a Raven desde _aquello_?

Ninguna.

¿Y antes?

Solo una; la vez que ella fue con la Liga a pedir ayuda y todos le dijeron que _no._

Increíble que pudieran hablar tan calmados, considerando su relación previa. La única conexión que había entre ellos que no fueran _ella _o el incidente con la Liga, era Robin. Pero seguían hablando, porque había algo mucho más fuerte entre ellos, el hecho de que ambos habían ido al cementerio a pesar de que nadie iba a saber que estaban allí.

Porque no estaban por obligación, ninguno de los dos.

-¿Cuándo la viste por última vez? – la pregunta había salido casi con miedo, él presentía que ella no era muy dada a _hablar, _del tema que fuera. Raven lo pensó antes de contestar.

-Hace años. Creo que cuatro. Cuando me fui de Azarath, para buscar ayuda en la Tierra. Ella no apoyaba mi decisión de irme. Pero yo no le hice caso – no estaba apenada por haber desobedecido esa ultima orden, de eso Bruce estaba seguro. ¿Pero porqué?

-¿No estas arrepentida de haber sido desobediente? No te culpo, pero las personas tienden a culparse por no aprovechar el tiempo con alguien cuando ese alguien ya no está.

-¿Cómo haces tú? No es que te culpe tampoco.

-Sí… exactamente como hago yo.

-No me arrepiento de haberme ido porque sé que el tiempo también habría sido desaprovechado. Estando en la Tierra, me encontré con una verdadera familia. Además derroté a Trigon con su ayuda, que era lo que había venido a hacer en un principio. Intento ser la mejor persona que puedo. Me gusta creer que ella se sentía feliz de que yo estuviera feliz.

-También se sentía orgullosa, te olvidaste de eso – la mirada de tristeza de Raven se acentuó más -. ¿Qué Robin no te lo dijo?

-Sí, sí lo dijo. Pero intenté no escuchar esa parte de sus palabras de consuelo.

Ambos se rieron un poco.

-Si, el chico es bueno hablando. Ese punto debo dárselo a él.

-Creo que lo aprendió de su mentor.

-Hay muchas personas que afirman lo contrario. Yo soy una de ellas.

Se miraron. Raven sonrió un poco.

-Yo no.

* * *

En el horizonte, justo delante de ellos, el cielo se teñía de distintos colores. El viento había pasado hacía varias horas, y algunas nubes finas pasaban frente al sol, que ardía como una antorcha, proporcionando algo de calor a Cuidad Gótica.

Marrón, rojo y algo de naranja cerca de la estrella.

Gris, violeta y azul más lejos del astro.

El cementerio se estaba poniendo algo frío. Las lapidas daban sombra, al igual que los árboles, así que Bruce y Raven se habían alejado aproximadamente un metro de la lapida para que la luz les diera directamente. Ninguno de los dos entrecerraba los ojos, no querían perderse ni un centímetro del glorioso amanecer.

Raven miró hacia arriba, para cerciorarse de que las estrellas estaban invisibles de nuevo.

Lo mismo hizo Bruce.

* * *

-¿Robin sigue viendo el amanecer?

-Ah… Si… ¿ya lo hacía antes?

-Cada día, meses antes de irse de Gótica.

-A veces lo acompaño.

-Me lo imaginé. Es una de sus actividades favoritas. Y tú eres su compañera favorita.

-Él también lo es para mí.

-Probablemente te esté extrañando ahora. Preguntándose donde estás.

-¿Es una indirecta para que me vaya? – preguntó Raven alzándose una ceja.

Pero sin estar enojada de verdad.

-No, solo un comentario.

-Bien. De todas formas, debo irme. En unos minutos se sirve el desayuno en la Torre.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Ajá – ella se levantó y se sacó la capa para sacudirle la tierra y las hojas. Bruce también se levantó.

-Yo también debería irme. Tim tiene escuela.

-Si te quedaras, estoy segura de que él no estaría enojado ni nada – A Bruce se le escapó una carcajada y a Raven una sonrisa.

-Es lo más probable – observó con la suciedad caía de la capa y luego la miró a ella a los ojos -. Raven.

Ella alzó la mirada.

-Me gustaría repetir esto.

-Si, a mí también – su mirada bajó de nuevo - . Pero…

-Lo sé… ambos estaremos siempre ocupados. Pero el próximo año, el mismo día… a la misma hora. ¿Te parece? – puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Si. Ese día voy a estar libre.

-Que bien.

Ambos echaron una última mirada a la lapida y su inscripción.

_Ángela Roth._

_Nacida el 30 de julio de 1977_

_Desaparecida el 14 de septiembre de 1995_

_Y vista por última vez en las afueras de Gotham, por la mañana del 15/09/95_

_Amada hija, te seguiremos esperando._

Los tallos de un rosal comenzaron a salir de la tierra frente a la tumba, y una planta de rosas en miniatura apareció.

Estaba llena de capullos blancos como la vestimenta que _ella _solía usar.

Bruce miró a Raven, que tenía una mano levantada y los ojos blancos por la energía.

-Tradición – dijo.

Los capullos se abrieron, y ellos salieron del cementerio.

* * *

Una paloma blanca se posó sobre su lapida, observando con ternura como Batman posaba suavemente el brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel, y como esta alzaba un brazo y lo dejaba sobre la espalda de él.

Si, ellos se volverían a encontrar.

Y eso estaba bien, muy bien, se dijo Ángela, antes de batir las alas y remontar el vuelo, siguiendo de cerca los pasos del hombre y su nueva mejor amiga.

* * *

_**¡Dejen review! Me interesa saber que es lo que piensan. Sugerencias, críticas favorables y desfavorables, realmente quiero saber que opinan. **_

_**Desde ya, gracias por leer y haberle dado una oportunidad. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**BB.**_


End file.
